esta vez sere yo
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Resumen: Akihiko empieza a dudar de su amor por Misaki tras una pelea entre Hiroki y Nowaki, Ijuin se da cuenta y se aprovecha para meterse en la vida de su fan #1 ¿podrá devolverle la sonrisa a Misaki? mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta vez sere yo**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: la llamada que cambio todo**_

Han pasado 4 años desde que Misaki y Ahiko formalizaron su relación, Isaka estaba mas que de acuerdo puesto que esto ah cambiado la manera de escribir de Akihiko y su estado de animo llamando la atención de gente mas joven, Aikawa no podika estar mas que feliz por la noticia, Misaki le hacia mucho bien a Usagi y este lo obedecia en todo,Hiroki estaba algo desanimado con la noticia pero trataba de disimularlo por Nowaki. Takahiro no estaba al 100% de acuerdo pero apoyaba a su hermano menor.

Era una tarde tranquila en el departamento de Usagi, habian terminado de cenar Misaki preparo una deliciosa cena y Usagi estaba de empalagoso con Misaki y este se quejaba de que no queria, suena le celular del escritor el cual contesta siendo obligado por su pareja

-Akihiko-el peliplata reconocio la voz del profesor

-¿estas bien?-preocupado se separo de Misaki el cual sintio alivio y curiosidad

-no, ¿podrías venir? El se fue-Hiroki odiaba sentirse asi, vulnerable y más frente a el pero no tenia a quien acudir no queria causarle molestias a Miyagi y su novio

-¿te saco de la casa?-pregunto el escritor más molesto, sabía que ambos estaban trabajando duro para pagar ese departamento, no habia interferido porque Hiroki estaba feliz y el también, odiaba equivocarse.

-no, el se fue, ven por favor-dijo Hiroki

-voy para alla no me tardo-colgo, tomo las llaves del auto y salio

-Usagi yo-empezo a decir Misaki

-no me esperes despierto-sin algún beso de despedida Akihiko se fue, Misaki llevaba dos semanas tratando de decirle algo importante a Akihiko pero siempre se detenia, una incomodidad empezaba a formarse en su pecho ¿Quién habia sido para que Akihiko saliera corriendo de esa manera?, decidio hablar con su mejor amigo.

-¿ya se lo dijiste? ¿Cómo reacciono?-pregunto Todou animado

-aun no le eh dicho nada, todo esto es extraño-dijo Misaki mientras se sentaba, pues todo habia ido de maravilla antes de la dichosa llamada y con eso habia ganado mas confianza para hablar con el escritor pero no pudo, tiene miedo de la reacción del mayor, aun es muy joven como para ser padre soltero

-¿Qué es extraño?-pregunto Todou y Misaki le conto sobre la llamada

-espero estar equivocado, no quiero enterarme de que me esta engañando, no sabría que hacer-dijo Misaki

-tienes que hablar con el ¿alguien mas aparte de mi lo sabe?-pregunto Todou

-no, nadie, espera tengo una llamada-dijo Misaki y colgaron, era Isaka que le pidió el favor de ir a la casa de Ijuin para pasar por el manuscrito y Misaki acepto ir, de todas formas Akihiko estaba muy opcupado como para enterarse

Akihiko condujo con rapidez saltándose un alto, llego al edificio y busco el departamento del castaño, no tuvo que tocar dos veces para que un destrozado Hiroki le abriera la puerta.

-ven vamos adento-lo sujeto del brazo y lo guio hacia adento y se sentaron en el lugar, estaba algo vacio.

-finalmente se fue-dijo Hiroki

-¿puedo saber porque se fue?-con el dorso de su mano limpio sus lagrimas, pensaba que Nowaki era el indicado para el mejor amigo de su infancia pero estaba equivocado, ahora que estaba cerca de Hiroki tenia un ligero olor a cerveza

-no quise casarme con él, me pidió matrimonio lo rechaze- sollozo Hiroki

-¿puedo saber porque lo rechazaste?-pregunto Usagi

-porque nunca deje de querarte -dijo Hiroki

-¿ah eso esta bien, espera ¿Qué?- Usagi no atino a responder porque su amigo de la infancia estaba besándolo tiernamente.

Misaki camino hacia la casa del mangaka, como era habitual, Ijuin lo recibió con ojeras y su cabello sin peinar, Misaki entro al departamento, estaba todo desordenado

-perdon por el desorden, la sirvienta tuvo vacaciones y estuve algo ocupado ¿vienes por el manuscrito-Misaki se sento en el sillón

-si vengo por el manuscrito para llévarlo a la editorial-dijo Misaki

-te llevo, es algo tarde, despues podemos pasar a cenar-dijo Ijuin sonriendo

-puedo tomar un taxi-Misaki tomo el manuscrito, rozo sus manos ligeramente con las del mangaka pero Ijuin no acepto un no por respuesta y se fueron a la editorial, se bajo y decidio acompañarlo, en el elevador se encontró con Aikawa quien se sorprendió al verlo junto a Ijuin

-¿Dónde esta Akihiko?-pregunto Aikawa

-tuvo una emergencia, salio-dijo Misaki y Aikawa estaba extrañada normalmente Usagi se ponía como loco cuando Misaki estaba con Ijuin.

Misaki entrego el manuscrito y acepto ir con Ijuin a cenar, Aikawa preocupada intento comunicarse con Usagi pero la mandaba a buzon ¿Qué será mas importante que estar con su pareja?.

Akihiko habia decidido quedarse con Hiroki, no podía dejarlo solo, el sabor de los labios de Hiroki le habian gustado y deseaba volver a probarlos pero sabia que estaba mal, se supone que el tiene a Misaki ignoro el sonido vibrante del teléfono, no queria lidiar con alguien ahora.

A pesar de haber cenado ya, Misaki pidió algo ligero pues Ijuin no habia comido nada desde ayer.

-¿te preocupa Akihiko?-pregunto Kyo

-¿Qué? ¡no! ¡para nada!-se rio nerviosamente y le dio un sorbo a su café

\- eres adorable cuando te pones asi-dijo Ijuin y un sonrojado misaki desvio la mirada, cuando el mesero le trajeron la comida a Ijuin, el olor a pescado hizo que tuviera nauseas y fue a vomitar al baño, Ijuin tenia sus sospechas, en el auto también se mareo, Misaki regreso y se disuclpo con el escritor.

-lo siento, no me eh sentido bien ultimamnte-dijo Misaki

-perdon por la indiscreción pero ¿estas embarazado?-pregunto Ijuin y el rostro de Misaki se volvió mas rojo que un tomate ¿Cómo diablos se dio cuenta?.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2: ¿como diablos se dio cuenta?

_**Capitulo 2: ¿Cómo diablos se dio cuenta?**_

Ijuin no sabia como descifrar el sonrojo del castaño ¿le atino o simplemente se sonrojo por tan descabellada pregunta.

-aun no lo se, el lunes me dan los resultados de los análisis, haber si el me acompaña-murmuro Misaki

-¿Akihiko ah notado tus malestares?-pregunto Ijuin sorprendido , el se habia dado cuenta cuando trajieron los mariscos. Misaki jugaba con su comida no tenia mucha hambre pero tampoco queria rechazar su invitación.

-no, no se ah dado cuenta se lo iba a decir hoy pero tuvo una emergencia-dijo Misaki

-pase lo que pase cuenta conmigo-dijo Ijuin

-gracias, tengo miedo de su reacción, nunca tuvimos esta platica sobre hijos, a mi me haría muy feliz-murmuro Misaki, terminaron de cenar y Kyo llevo a Misaki a su casa, cuando llego a su piso, estaba vacio, Akihiko no habia llegado ni llegara recordando sus palabras. Se acostó en la cama que comparte con su pareja, tenia el olor de la colonia de Akihiko y se quedo dormido, esperando que mañana todo estuviera normal.

Despues de tanto llorar Akihiko acostó a Hiroki en su cama, estaba muy triste, no le gustaba la idea de ser el causante de dicha separación pero en el fondo le alegraba ahora su pregunta ¿Qué hara con Misaki? eran 4 años juntos no 1 año o 2 meses, además también estaba en juego su amistad con Takahiro no quiere volver a perderlo y tal vez esta vez para siempre.

Acaricio sus cabellos, no pensaba dejarlo solo, aunque estaba preocupado por Misaki, se levanto con la escusa de ir al baño y revisar sus mensajes pero la mano del profesor lo detiene.

-voy al baño, no tardo-dijo Akihiko, lo vio asentir y volvió a dormirse

En el baño reviso sus mensajes era una llamada perdida de Misaki y 10 de Aikawa, abrió el mensaje y decía que Misaki se fue a cenar con Ijuin sensei, decidió regresarle la llamada a Misaki pero el muchacho no contesto, se habia quedado dormido pero Akihiko pensó que Misaki estaba todavía con Ijuin.

En un gimnasio cerca del hospital, Nowaki descargaba todo su enojo e ira en un costal de boxeo prefiere eso antes de irse y tirarse de borracho pero no podía darse ese lujo al dia siguiente tiene turno completo, su relación con Hiroki no signifo nada pues a pesar de no ser correspondido Hiroki decidio esperar una oportunidad con Akihiko.

-Nowaki basta, te estás haciendo daño, no estás acostumbrado al ejercicio-dijo Tsumori

-¿Cómo me encontraste sempai ?-pregunto Nowaki

-el guardia del hospital te vio entrar aquí ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Tsumori

-se termino, escogio a Akihiko, rechazo mi propuesta de matrimonio y me Sali de la casa -dijo Nowaki y Tsumori no pudo evitar sonreir ante la noticia cosa que paso desapercibida por Nowaki

Guardo los guantes y todo en su mochila y acompaño a Tsumori a su casa, estaba viviendo con los internos del hospital por si se presentaba una emergencia

-pense que todo iba bien entre ustedes-dijo el rubio mientras preparaba un te

-yo también, cuando Akihiko anuncio su relación con ese muchacho pensé que Hiroki iba a olvidarlo-se relajo un poco en el sillón.

-pobre Misaki, Akihiko no tiene sentimientos-dijo Tsumori y en eso a Nowaki se le ocurrio una idea podría hablar con Misaki y asi impedir que estén juntos, no no podía hacer eso, no esta en su naturaleza ser malvado algo tenia que hacer pero sin meter a Misaki. Tsumori le ofrecio quedarse en su casa, ocupara su sillón para no quedarse en el sillón.

Usagi salio del baño, Hiro seguía dormido tranquilamente, al parecer el tanto llorar lo dejo muy agotado se quito el chaleco y se acostó junto a Hiroki este por inercia busco aferrarse mas a Akihiko y poco a poco el sueño lo vencio.

Al dia siguiente

Misaki se despertó en una cama vacia

-no regresaste-Misaki hizo su rutina diaria, limpio, se metio a bañar, se cambio y aunque no tenia hambre tenia que desayunar, es posible que otra vida estuviese creciendo en su interior. Una duda rondaba en su cabeza ¿Quién habia llamado? .

Misaki tuvo sus clases en la mañana, cuando llego la clase con "el demonio Kamijou" se le hizo extraño que el profesor Miyagi diera la clase pues alguien habia avisado que no se sentía bien y que iba a faltar al menos dos días. Los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar pero Miyagi empezo la clase y todos se callaron y pusieron atención.

Mientras tanto

Aikawa estaba entre preocupada y furiosa pues Usagi no contestaba y claramente no tenia intenciones de aparecerse por la editorial, en el elevador se encontró con Ijuin

-¿Cómo esta Misaki?-pregunto la editora de Akihiko

-despues de cenar lo lleve a su casa, no paso nada entre nosotros, ni siquiera un beso-dijo Ijuin algo molesto

-no me refiero a eso, ¿Qué paso entre Misaki y Usagi?-pregunto Aikawa

-algo me dijo Misaki pero tiene que hablar usted con el-hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre del escritor, al llevar al estacionamiento, se despidió y en el auto empezo a hacer llamadas, le interesaba saber quien era esa persona misteriosa y usarlo a su favor


	3. capitulo 3: si todo empieza bien acaba

Sigues en mi vida mucho más cada día un nuevo color me das, en cada gesto en cada fantasía en tu sonrisa de melancolía Si te prestara menos atención  
es tal vez lo que no quieres tú trato de observarte pero no consigo verte-Laura Paussini

 _Capitulo 3: si todo empieza bien acaba mal_

Las clases pasaron de manera normal,Misaki estaba distraído, Todo lo noto pues miraba mucho su celular

-¿sigue sin hablarte?¿porque no lo sigues?-sugirio Todo

-no, yo confio en el, confio en el-murmuro Misaki

Hiroki se despertó sintiéndose mejor, noto que la cama estaba vacia, con tirsteza pensó que talvez habia regresado con su amado Misak pensó que finalmente tendría a Akihiko para el, escucho ruidos en la cocina y pensó que quizá Nowaki no se daría por vencido pero era Akihiko que estaba preparándole algo de almorzar

-te lo iba a llevar a la cama-dijo el peliplateado

-pense que te habias ido a ver a tu amado Misaki-dijo Hiroki dandose cuenta que habia cometido un error al ver la cara del escritor y que esta vez si se iria, para su sorpresa Akihiko acaricio las mejillas de Hiro y junto ambas frentes

-no, todo esta bien, lo vere en la noche, mi prioridad eres tu-dijo Akihiko y Hiro sonrio, almorzaron juntos.

Al finalizar las clases Misaki esperaba ver el auto rojo del escritor pero en lugar de eso vio el auto negro de Aikawa posiblemente el escritor le pidió que pasara por el.

-nos vemos-dijo Todo

-hasta mañana-dijo Misaki y camino hasta el auto y se subio

-hay Misaki estoy preocupada, no tengo noticias de Usagi-sensei y tenia una junta hoy para ver lo de su nuevo libro-dijo Aikawa y por la cara triste del muchacho supuso que no sabe nada de el.

-no contesta mis llamadas-dijo Misaki

-¿Qué habrá pasado? Dudo que se trate de algún familiar-dijo Aikawa pues ella no estaba enterada de la existencia de Hiroki Kamijou, Aikawa llevo a Misaki a su casa y se uedo a hacerle compañía esperando alguna señal de Usagi.

Ijuin habia estado haciendo llamadas pues fue a ver un detective privado para ver si siguiendo a Akihiko podría revelar algo que lo ayudara a acercarse mas a Misaki pues lo noto bastante triste ayer en la cena

Aikawa se quedo con Misaki, pues estaba preocupada por el, no lo habia visto muy bien que digamo, alrededor de las 8 de la nochei Akihiko llego al departamento para encontrar a una furiosa Aikawa por no ir a trabajar y no constestar sus llamadas y un ojeroso Misaki, psiblemente por no haber regresado a dormir ayer.

-Misaki perdóname-dijo Usagi acercándose a su pareja para besar sus labios y abrazarlo Misaki correspondio con gusto esos labios los habia extrañado yh eso que solo fue 1 dia. Aikawa sonrio, ese es el Usagi que conocía tierno y amoroso cn su pareja, si lo descuidaba alguien (aka: Ijuin sensei) podría quitárselo, reprogramaron la junta y la mujer se fue dejando solos a la pareja

-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto Misaki

-no, estoy cansado-dijo Akihiko pero al parecer extrañamente estaa vez el castaño empezo con el acto de amor, fueron a la cama, pero esa noche algo cambio, Akihiko le hizo el amor a Misaki pero pensando en otra persona, pensando en Hiroki Kamijou, tuvo que aceptar para que Misaki no sospeche

Al terminar Akihiko se quedo en la cama Misaki fue al baño a vomitar, el castaño recordó las palabras de Ijuin tenia que decírselo pero tenia miedo de su reacción, de negarse de la maravillosa oportunidad de ser padre, tiene 23 años es muy joven para ser padre, salio del baño y Akihiko se habia quedado dormido, mañana hablarían muy seriamente.

Hiroki se quedo solo en la casa, estaba tentado en hablarle a Akihiko sabía que iría en cualquier momento solo bastaba con decirle que lo necesitaba y listo pero no era justo con el hombre, necesitaba descansar, además, ¿Cómo va a ver a Misaki a la cara en las clases? Seguramente Takashi estuvo triste todo el comunico con Miyagi Sono el timbre, gruñendo fue a abrir un golpe lo reccibio como saludo, era el sempai de Nowaki.

-te dije que si lo lastimabas te ibas a arrepentir-dijo el rubio enojadísimo

-mis deciciones no son de tu incumbencia-dijo Hiroki

-son de mi incumbencia cuando lastimas a alguienta bueno como Nowaki-dijo Tsumori, Hiro queria a Nowaki pero se dio cuenta que nunca dejo de amar akihiko aunque haya sido en secreto y sabia que Nowaki no se merecia esto pero tena una pequeña esperanza con el escritor.

-¿solo viniste a pegarme?-pregunto Hiroki

\- vine por unas cosas que Nowaki dejo olvidadas-dijo Tsumori, caminando a la recamara que habian compartido hace meses y en una maleta empezo a guardar ropa y libros de Nowaki, al terminar salio sin decirle nada al profesor dejándolo con un nudo en la garganta…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4:como terminar sin perderlo tod

"No sé exactamente qué pasó que todo de repente ya cambió,en nuestro diariamente lo bonito tristemente terminó Los sueños que tuvimos una vez ahora los vestimos de altivez creímos ser felices y reñimos treinta veces cada mes"-Playa Limbo

 _ **Capitulo 4: ¿Cómo terminar sin perderlo todo?**_

Pasaron tres semanas desde entonces y Akihiko estaba volviéndose loco, en las mañanas se mensajeaba con Hiroki y en las tardes y noches se esmeraba por ser una buena pareja para Misaki pero sentía que ya no era suficiente , cada vez que Misaki, al contrario de Akihiko Misaki vomitaba todas las mañanas y el escritor parecía no darse cuenta oh no querer darle importancia, tenia pesadillas donde el escritor negaba ser el padre de la criatura o que le pedia deshacerse de la criatura. Esperaba que ninguna de las dos se hicieran realidad, Misaki como siempre hizo la cena, Akihiko buscaba las palabras correctas para decírselas a Misaki y aunque terminara con el no podía negar que le preocupaba donde iba a vivir Misaki, ese dia Misaki no le dijo nada a Usami, al terminar Akihiko se encerro en su estudio, constantemente estaba lleno de ideas y los protagonsitas de sus novelas de BL cambiaron esta vez, antes eran Misaki y el ahora son Hiroki y el.

Misaki queria hablar con su hermano pedirle un consejo sin llegar a preocuparlo, se encerro en su cuarto y marco, pensaba colgar pero Takahiro contesto antes.

-Misaki ¿todo esta bien?-pregunto Takahiro

-si hermano, todo esta bien-dijo Misaki, la voz se le quebró, tenia tantas ganas de llorar

-¿seguro? Porque podría ir mañana mismo-dijo el mayor

-si estoy seguro, solo queria escuchar tu voz-dijo el castaño y colgó antes de que Takahiro preguntara algo mas, Takahiro no conforme con la respuesta arreglo todo para ir la otra semana a visitarlo, Misaki escucho la puerta cerrarse y reviso el departamento Akihiko volvió salir, ¿A dónde habrá ido? Mas bien ¿con quien habrá ido?

Akihiko no noto cuando se subia al auto que otro hombre estaba espiándolo y cuando arranco el otro también lo hizo.

Hiroki va saliendo de bañarse tuvo muchas clases y estaba cansado, miro el reloj eran las 10:00 y seguramente Usami no iria con el el dia de hoy, fue a su cuarto a cambiarse cuando se dio cuenta que Nowaki habia dejado una playera y las cartas que le escribió cuando estaba en estados unidos, se cambio y escucho que tocaban la puerta, pensó que Miyagi tal vez lo habría ido a visitar pero con el novio tan acosador que tiene lo dudaba abrió la puerta y se sorprendio de ver a Akihiko con una sonrisa

-¿estas loco?-pregunto Hiroki

-no pudo más con esto, mañana terminare con Misaki-dijo Akihiko decidido

-no puedes, estas conciente que si terminas con el podrias perder a Takahiro para siempre-dijo Hiroki

-eso no me importa, no quiero seguir escondiéndote-dijo Akihiko y con eso corto la conversasion para besarlo en los labios y Heero no podía negar que se sentía tan bien

Misaki pensaba en aceptar la propuesta de sensei respecto al investigador privado, tomo el teléfono y espero que Ijuin contestara

-hola Misaki ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Ijuin

-bien sensei, estuve pensándolo y si me gustaría que me pasara los datos del investigador privado-dijo Misaki

\- ah, me parece perfecto, yo me hare cargo-dijo Ijuin y de todas frmas aunque Misaki no le hubiera pedido ayuda el lo haría porque le convenia

-no, yo hablo con el-dijo Misaki

-no te molestes, debes estar ocupado con la escuela yo me hare cargo ¿Cómo vas con Akihiko ya lo sabe?- pregunto el mangaka

-aun no, volvió a salir-dijo Misaki

-¿otra vez? ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto preocupado el azcabeche

-si me siento bien, no nececito que vengas-dijo Misaki sonriendo al menos tenia a alguien que le importe además de Todou

-esta bien si tu lo dices ¿mañana vamos a comer?-pregunto curioso

-si claro mañana despues de clases ¿te parece?-pregunto el castaño animado si Akihiko podía el también

-me parece perfecto paso por ti-Misaki sonrio y colgaron observo el reloj ¿A dónde habrá ido Akihiko?...

Toda la noche Akihiko y Hiroki hicieron el amor, Hiro esperaba que realmente Akihiko terminara con Misaki para que estuviera todo el tiempo junto a el, sintiéndose tan bien estando entre sus brazos, aunque tarde o temprano todo sale a la luz…


	5. Capitulo 5: La Verdad siempre sale a la

Lo supe en el momento en que te vi, quererte iba a dolerme de verdad, pero volví a mirarte y comprendí, que iría contigo hasta el final y ahora estás aquí. Viéndome sufrir. Dime, ¿cómo debo hacer para olvidarme de tus besos y borrar tu nombre de mi?-Camila.

 _ **Capitulo 5: La Verdad siempre sale a la luz**_

Misaki intento esperar a Akihiko despierto pero simplemente se quedo dormido en el sillón, pasada la madrugada Akihiko se fue no sin antes prometerle a Hiroki que antes del mes haría algo para que estuvieran juntos finalmente.

Usami metio su coche, no se daba cuenta que el hombre estaba siguiéndolo Ijuin estaba pagándole muy bien como para no hacer un informe bien detallado, bebio de su café y en una libreta hizo anotaciones.

Akihiko entro tratando de no hacer ruido prendio la luz de la sala y noto a su joven pareja dormido en el sillón, por el ruido de la puerta cerrarse se despertó dejando ver unas obres cafes muy tristes, no podía seguir mintiéndole a Misaki, no lo merece

-Misaki.. yo…-empezo a decir Akihiko el castaño se levanto, agarro la mano de Akihiko y la llevo a su vientre

-estoy embarazado, tengo mes y medio-dijo Misaki bajando la cabeza para no ver la reacción de Akihiko

-no, no puede ser cierto-murmuro el escrior, y Misaki sollozo, si eso era verdad no podrá estar junto a Hiroki, Takahiro lo obligaría a hacerse responsable y no podrán verse mas, aunque todo puede solucionarse de una manera que el bebe sea lo menos perjudicado.

-¿alguien mas lo sabe?-pregunto Akihiko

-nadie-Misaki mintió, Todou lo sabia poque lo acompañaba a las consltas e Ijuin se dio cuenta el solo y Aikawa sospechaba, Misaki no espero a que Akihiko preguntara mas y salio corriendo de la casa

-¡Misaki vuelve aquí!-grito el escritor, si alguien mas lo sabia estaba perdido, Misaki por alejarse no noto cuando un auto en estado de ebriedad lo embistió y dejándolo tendido en el suelo y el auto siguió su camino no se paro para asegurarse que estuviera bien

-¡misaki!- Akihiko no sabia si cargarlo y llevarlo al hospital o llamar una ambulancia, no lo toco y tomo su teléfono y empezo a hacer llamadas primero al hospital donde trabaja Nowaki y despues a Aikawa que lo mas seguro es que estará furiosa con el, la ambulancia no tardo en llegar fueron al hospital, los paramédicos se aseguraban de estabilizar a Misaki pues tenia sangre saliendo de su cabeza

-¿sabe si es alergoico a algo?-pregunto el paramédico a Usami

-no no es alérgico, tiene mes y medio de embarazo-dijo Akihiko y el otro paramédico hablo al hospital para que estuviera todo listo.

Tsumori se masajeaba lacabeza, odiaba los turnos nocturnos, llegaban alcholizados o accidentados por lo mismo, la puerta se abre abruptamente.

-Tsumori sensei, lo necesitan a usted y a Nowaki en urgencias-dijo una enfermera

-¿Qué es esta vez?-pregunto Nowaki

-un muchacho de entre 20 y 25 años atropellado, tiene mes y medio de gestación-el rubio entenia porque lo habian llamado y Nowaki tenia un mal presentimiento, sabia que por el rango de edad no era Hiroki pero no por eso se le quitaba esa sensación del ´pecho.

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto Noaki y Tsumori lo miro extrañado

-Misaki Takashi-dijo la enfermera

-no es posible-dijo Nowaki seguramente el menor ya se habrá enterado que Akihiko retomo su relación con su amigo de la infancia

La ambulancia llego y Akihiko no pudo llegar mas alla de una puerta que decía "urgencias" con luz roja.

El inestigador habia llamado a su jefe contándole todo lo que vio las isntrucciones que recibió fueron "no los pierdas de vista" habia seguido a la ambulancia.

Akihiko termino por llamar a Aikawa y a Isaka, llegaron a los 20 minutos de haber ingresado a Misaki a urgencias, la mano de la editora se estrello en la mejilla de Usami e Isaka no dijo nada, estaba acompañado de Ashina los tres venían en piyamas por la situación no se cambiaron y vinieron lo mas rápido posible.

-¿alguien va a avisarle a Ijuin Kyo?-se atrevio a preguntar Ashina

-el no tiene nada que ver en esto-dijo Akihiko

-te equivocas, tiene mucho que ver en esto-Aikawa tenia celular en mano, estaba por llamarle a sensei cuando lo vieron llegar con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunto Aikawa

-¡largate de aquí! No tienes nada que hacer aquí-dijo Akihiko

-te equivocas, te dije que no me iba a rendir y ahora que tengo una oportunidad-le enseño unas fotografías que el investigador le dio en días pasados-¿Quién vive aquí Akihiko?-pregunto Ijuin sonriendo triunfalmente, el silencio reino esperando una respuesta.

En urgencias

Nowaki y Tsumori revisaban a Misaki limpiaron la herida en la cabeza dándose cuenta que no estaba tan profunda la herida, cerraron la herida y notaron que el feto estaba en buenas condiciones, en parte estuvo bien que hubiera caído de espaldas, pues el abdomen no se golpeo, cuando nadie estaba viendo Nowaki acaricio su mejilla

-todo va a salir bien, ese bebe va a nacer, no dejare que te hagan mas daño -murmuro Nowaki, nadie lo alcanzo a oir, era una promesa pues tenían algo en común…


	6. Chapter 6:¿que culpa tiene el niño?

_"_ _No espero amor ni odio, Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor, Maldigo el episodio, No llores que yo fui quien lo escribió, Me esperan los demonios, Que deja tu olvido, Que juega conmigo, Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una canción, Perdón"-Camila_

 ** _Capitulo 6: ¿Qué culpa tiene el niño?_**

Akihiko se quedo en silencio ¿Cómo diablos Ijuuin se enteró? -se preguntaba Akihiko ¿Misaki le habrá dicho algo? Iba a responder cuando Tsumori salio para dar el informe del menor, Nowaki se quedo junto a Misaki monitoreándolo, le preocupaba su presión, estaba muy elevada,habia echo una promesa silenciosa de que su bebe iba a nacer

-¿Cómo esta Misaki?-Ijuuin pregunto acercándose al rubio doctor, al igual que Aikawa y los demás, Akihiko permaneció sentado

-Misaki esta fuera de peligro, debe quedarse unos días para asegurarnos que este bien,despues recibirá otro tipo de recomendaciones-dijo Tsumori notando el alivio en la cara de asombro en los presentes pues al parecer Isaka Ashina y Aikawa no estaban enterados

-yo lo sospechaba no pensé que fuera verdad-dijo Aikawa

-¿puedo verlo?-se atrevio a pregujntar Akihiko

-no no tienes derecho ¿lo estabas engañando con otra persona?¿quien vive aquí?-pregunto Ijuuin

-eso no te interesa-dijo Akihiko, Tsumori sabia de que se trataba por eso Nowaki ah esta deprimido pero debia ser neutral, no meterse por el bien de su paciente y de su bebe, Nowaki es muy impulsivo sabe que hubiera dicho algo respecto a Hiroki Kamijou

Desde un principio y aunque el mismo Takahiro se lo pidiera no tenia pensado en hacerse cargo de ese bebe, ni reconocerlo ni darle su apellido nunca quizo hijos y si los quisiera seria con su hermoso Hiroki.

-¿Qué recomienda despues?-pregunto Aikawa, con Misaki salían sus instintos maternales sin poder evitarlo

-descanso, evitar estrés y vitaminas pero es cuando Misaki salga de aquí, estará en terapia intensiva, pueden irse a casa cualquier cosa los llamare-dijo Tsumori

-yo me quedo con el-dijo Ijuuin

-no puedes, mañana tienes que ir a Marukawa-dijo Isaka

-¿Por qué? Si ya entregue el numero de "the Kan"-dijo Ijuuin

-porque a tu mejor amigo se le ocurrio fugarse con Onodera a Las Vegas, se casaron en secreto y no se cuando vayan a regresar, la sección shojo nececita manos-dijo Isaka e Ijuuin no pudo evitar sonreir al escuchar lo que dijo Isaka sabia que su mejor amigo se moria por ese castaño que era tan parecido a Misaki, incluso si no conociera a Takahiro juraría que llegarían a ser gemelos.

-¿nececitas un editor?-pregunto Aikawa sabai que Onodera era el editor

\- trabajas para mi-dijo Akihiko molesto

-renuncio a ser tu editora, no puedo creer que seas tan idiota como para no reconocer a bebe-dijo Aikawa

-nunca tuve intenciones de tener hijos, además el otro mes entregamos mi libro nuevo-dijo Akihiko

-encargate tu no quiero seguir trabajando para ti-dijo Aikawa

-tendre que convocar a una junta extra oficial, si regresa Masamune tendrá problemas por irse asi sin avisar-dijo Isaka

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunto Ijuuin curioso

-los muy malditos me mandaron esta postal-gruño Isaka, Aikawa no los conocía solo habia oido hablar de ellos, la mujer se queda con Misaki y los demás se fueron a casa

-maldito Misaki-penso Akihiko ¿Cómo diablos va a encontrar un editor? Una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza esperaba que Isaka no se opusiera

Todos se fueron a casa, Isaka hablaría al dia siguiente con Takahiro merecia saber que estaba pasando con su hermano pequeño

-no puedo creer que Usami sea tan desconsiderado con su propio hijo y con la persona que creimos que amaba ¿Isaka?-pregunto Ashina iba manejando, noto que su jefe/pareja recargo su cabeza en el volante

-si tienes razón creo que desconozco a Usami mañana hablare con Takahiro Takashi necesitamos dormir-dijo Isaka

-tienes razón, dar este tipo de noticias nunca es fácil- se dirigieron al departamento que compartían.

Ijuuin pensaba en dar la noticia a la prensa y terminar de aurrinar la reputación de Usami Akihiko pero no era justo para Misaki y su bebe, estaría a su lado dispuesto a sanar sus heridas y enamorarlo poco a poco sin presionarlo, mientras seguirá invetigando a la persona con la que Akihiko engaña a Misaki.

En el hospital

Nowaki suspiro aliviado cuanod su sempai le dijo que Akihiko se habia ido y que una amiga de Misaki se iba a quedar a cuidarlo, condujo a Aikawa a la sala donde estaba Misaki.

-¿tiene mas parientes?-pregunto Nowaki

-si, un hermano que vive en Osaka su jefe Isaka Ryuichiro se comunicara con el mañana-dijo Aikawa y Nowaki se sintio aliviado de saber que Misaki tiene familia con quien contar.

-eso me alivia un poco, estare de guardia esta noche, llámeme cualquier cosa que note extraño-dijo Nowaki

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto Aikawa vio que Nowaki tomo su mano y la beso

-soy Kasuma Nowaki-dijo el pelinegro para marcharse y seguir con sus rondas pero teniendo un especial interés en Misaki Takashi, Hiroki dormia ajeno a todo lo que pasaba cuando despertara una bomba caería sobre sus hombros


	7. Sin que sepas este amor se va

**_Capitulo 7: Sin que sepas este amor se va existinguiendo y no lo salvan ni los besos_**

Cada media hora Nowaki iba a terapia intensiva para revisar a Misaki,Aikawa no se separaba de Misaki estaba preocupada por el y aprovechaba que cuando el Dr Kasuma entraba a revisar a Misaki para ir al baño o por café, en los pasillos se encontró el Dr Tsumori

-takashi tiene suerte, no hay doctor mas dedicado que Kasuma Nowaki-dioj Tsumori

-tienes razón-, Dr Tsumori ¿existira la posibilidad si Akihiko Usami viene a buscar a Misaki no lo dejan entrar?-pregunto Aikawa

-sin su permiso me adelante, como doctor debo velar por la salud de mi paciente-dijo Tsumori de su cuenta corre que Kamijou y Akihiko no van a lastimarlos mas

-gracias doctor, debo regresar, tal vez el Dr Kasuma termino-dijo Aikawa, se despidieron y se marcho, regreso al cuarto y Misaki estaba solo

-te prometo que cuando despiertes todo estará mejor, Ijuuin sensei esta preocupado por ti -dijo Aikawa

Al dia siguiente

Un desvelado Isaka acompañado de Ashina llegaron temprano a Marukawa, Ashina hablaría con el jefe de editores sin decir todo lo que paso e Isaka recordó que Misaki anoto en su curriculum el teléfono de Takahiro Takashi en caso de emergencia le pidió a su asistente que lo buscara

Ijuuin se despertó, se baño y se cambio para ir a ver a Misaki en el hospital antes paso a la florería para ver a Misaki

Hiroki llego a la universidad tenia clase con el semestre de Takashi, cada dia era mas difícil enseñarles sin sentir remordimiento, desconocia el accidente y desconocia también que las vidas de Misaki y Usagi seguírian conectadas atra vez de un bebe.

Ijuuin llego al hospital y pidió informes sobre Misaki al entrar se encontró con Aikawa

-¿alguna novedad?-pregunto Ijuuin

-ah Ijuuin sensei pensé que estaría en Marukawa-dijo la peliroja

-no, Isaka dijo que me llamaría creo que primero buscaría al hermano de Misaki-dijo el azcabeche dejando el arreglo en una mesita

-aprovecho que usted esta aquí para ir a casa y descansar-dijo Aikawa del pantalón de Misaki tomo su teléfono y pensó en avisarle también a Todou, esta segura que el estaba enterado de todo, la editora se fue e Ijuuin se quedo cuidándolo

\- vamos Misaki despierta, Usami ya no podrá meterse entre nosotros-dijo Kyo tomando su mano, no estaba enterado que alguien mas estaba empezando a tener sentimientos hacia Misaki

En la residencia Takashi

Takahiro salía de bañarse estaba preparado para irse a trabajar cuando escucho el teléfono, su mujer contesto

-amor, te hablan-dijo Manami

-hola habla Takahiro Takashi-dijo Takahiro

-buenos días, soy Isaka Ryuuchiro presidente de Marukawa y jefe de Misaki-se presento Isaka

-¿le paso algo a mi hermano?-pregunto Takahiro

-¿Qué tan rápido puede venir a Tokio? Su hermano tuvo un accidente-dijo Isaka

-¿y Akihiko? Se supone que son pareja debe estar al pendiente de mi hermano-dijo Takahiro que sentía que su enojo hacia Akihiko empezaba a crecer

-lo mejor es que venga-dijo Isaka se le iba a venir una bomba a Akihiko por sus deciciones

-tratare de ir mañana-colgo, desde la llamada de Misaki se quedo intranquilo y Manami sabia que su hermano despues de Mahiro es lo mas importante para el, fue al trabajo para pedir permiso para ir a ver a su hermano y si Akihiko tenia la culpa de este accidente no iba a tener piedad de el.

Ashina se ofrecio de ir por Takahiro el dia que llegara de Osaka, el jefe de editores no pregunto mas sobre Misaki.

-¿Qué sabes de Manasume?-pregunto Kirishima

-nada, ese idiota no se ah comunicado conmigo, cuando vea a Ijuuin le preguntare por cierto Aikawa quiere renunciar a ser editora de Akihiko-dijo Isaka, el rubio se sento.

-¿puedo saber la razón?-pregunto Zen

-es algo personal, ¿ya le encontraron un editor nuevo a Ijuuin?-Isaka tomo la taza de su café y bebio un poco, tuvo una noche larga

-aun no pero si renuncio a trabajar con Akihiko puede tomar ese puesto ¿Qué hacemos con la sección Esmerald? Kisa dice que les faltan manos-dijo Kirishima

-eso lo solucionare despues, la otra semana hablare con Aikawa-dijoel presidente y el rubio sentía que algo mas estaba pasando porque veía a Isaka preocupado.

-¿problemas con Ashina?-pregunto Kirishima curioso no era un secreto que esos dos sean pareja

-no todo esta bien, si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo Isaka preocupado por el futuro de todos los que trabajan para el.

Continuara…


	8. Y se que yo vivía a ciegas sin saberlo

_Capitulo 8: Y se que yo vivía a ciegas sin saberlo_

Manami decicidio acompañar a su esposo para evitar que asesinara a Usami pues sabia que además de Mahiro su hermano es lo mas importante para el, aviso en la guardería del niño ya que exactamente no sabe cuanto tiempo estarán fuera.

Todou se habia preocupado al no ver a Misaki en la universidad cuando fue a buscarlo a su salón se preguntaba si paso algo con Akihiko, pues al parecer ayer se oia decidido en decirle de su embarazo, opto por visitarlo despues de clases dudaba si Akihiko dejaría que o viera pues al parecer siempre lo celaba cuando cualquier hombre se acercaba a el pero si terminaban seria lo mejor para Misaki porque para Todou Akihiko siempre lo manipulaba para evitar que estuviera con los demás.

Takahiro ya habia arreglado todo en el trabajo para ir a ver a su hermano, compro los boletos para el 1er vuelo a Tokio para llegar temprano y Ashina prometio pasar por ellos, llevaría un letrero para que pudieran identificarse

En el hospital

El doctor en turno Naoko Fuyita entraba a revisar a Misaki, se encontró con Kyo leyéndole a Misaki el ultimo numero de su manga "The Kan" aunque sabia que ya lo habia leído no le importaba era lo único que podía hacer por el momento

-que pareja tan mas adorable-solto Naoko Ijuuin cerro el libro y le sonrio sacándole un suspiro a la doctora

-¿viene a revisar a Misaki?-pregunto Kyo levantándose arfa darle espacio a la doctora

-asi es, ya salieron los resultados de la tomografía que se realizo en su cabeza-dijo Naoko

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Por qué no despierta?-pregunto Ijuuin

-la cabeza no sufrio ningún daño, el golpe fuerte fue en la espalda y el motivo por el que no quiere despertar debe ser en su mente, algún motivo muy fuerte lo tiene asi-dijo Naoko y noto una mezcla de preocupación e ira en el rostro de Ijuuin y este inmediatamente pensó en "Akihiko" salio al baño aprovechando que estaba la doctora.

En la universidad a la hora de la salida

El auto rojo de Akihiko estaba estacionado en la entrada del campus, desde lejos Todou lo vio y se preguntaba si se trataba de Misaki pero el escritor bajo solo y pareciera estar esperando a alguien mas, los alumnos empezaron a dispersarse para irse a sus casas , Hiroki se despedia de Miyagi y parpadeo dos veces al ver a Akihiko parado, ,molesto se acerco a donde estaba el y Todou se escondio en un árbol cerca para ver si podía escucharlos no sabia que también otra persona vigilaba a Akihiko

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-pregunto Hiroki

-todo esta casi solucionado-dijo Akihiko tirando su cigarro y omitiendole el detalle del bebe

-¿a que te refieres? ¿tienes algo que ver con que Takashi no viniera ho a la escuela?-pregunto Hiroki entre sorprendido y molesto porque una parte en el se sentía culpable de que se separaran tras tres años juntos

-te dare las explicaciones en la casa-dijo Akihiko tomando la muñeca del cstaño y lo llevo a rastras al auto y Todou se quedo helado ¿habra sido capaz de hacerle algo a Misaki para que el bebe no naciera? Quizo salir exigirle explicaciones o ir a la policía y reportarlo como desaparecido pero 1ero debe sesiorarse que Misaki estuviera bien, saco su celular e intento volver a marcarle.

-maldicion la foto no salio bien-el investigador los siguió, en la foto solamente salio a Akihiko subiéndose al coche pero notaba que estaba hablando con alguien mas.

Aikawa manejaba hacia la editorial, tenia que presentar su renucnia formalmente como editora de Usami y esperar a que la asignaran como editora de Ijuuin, sintio vibrar algo en su bolso y noto que era el teléfono de Misaki en la mañana lo puso a cargar y noto que era su amigo

-¿bueno Todou?-pregunto Aikawa

-gracias a dios Aikawa estoy preocupado ¿y Misaki?-pregunto Todou

-en el hospital, mejor ¿Por qué no nos vemos para comer y te cuento lo que paso?-pregunto Aikawa, sabia que en estos momentos Misaki necesitaría mucho apoyo y cariño.

-claro, dime ¿paso por ti a Marukawa?-pregutno Todou a propósito para ver si veía a Ijuuin sensei y Aikawa sonrio, se oia que era todo un caballero

-claro, pasa como a las cuatro, tengo uno asuntos pendientes y despues hablamos-la pelirroja colgó y llego al estacionamiento, en el elevador se encontró con Kisishima

-¿vas a contarme que esta pasando?-pregunto Kirishima

-no, no puedo ¿Por qué nadie saluda?-se quejo la peliroja, Kirishima se bajo en el piso del departamento Esmerald y Aikawa subio al piso donde estaba Isaka.

Continuara….


	9. alejandome a kilometros de ti, sin saber

**_Capitulo 9: alejándome a kilómetros de ti sin saber que no podrias volver a mi_**

Aikawa llego con Isaka se saludaron y ella le entrego su renuncia

-¿alguna novedad con el pequeño?-pregunto Isaka

-ninguna, sigue inconciente, Ijuuin en estos momentos esta con el-dijo la pelirroja y noto que estaba el curriculum de Misaki afuera-¿logro contactar a Takahashi Takahiro?-pregunto

-si llega mañana y presiento que temprano, se oia bastante preocupado, Usami se consiguió un enemigo enorme-dijo Isaka

-¿con quien nececitas hablar para para que sea la editora de Ijuuin sensei?-pregunto Aikawa

-con el consejo el viernes hare una junta para informarles la situación al consejo-dijo Isaka

-Kirishima esta preguntando y muy pronto Yokozawa también lo hara-dijo Aikawa

-en la junta se enteraran mientras tanto no te presentes a trabajar, yo te hablo-dijo Isaka

-te mantendré informado de Misaki no puedo perdonar a Akihiko por lo que hizo-mumuro la peliroja e Isaka la entendia muy bien.

Todou estaba de pie bajo a un árbol para refugiarse del sol y a propósito para ver si veía a Ijuuin sensei pero no si Misaki estaba deprimido estaría con el y dejo de sus celos de lado , Aikawa tardo un poco mas en salir y saludo al amigo de Misaki.

-Todou ¿llevas mucho esperando? -pregunto Aikawa

-no mucho, ven tenemos mucho de platicar-dijo Todou y fueron a una cafetería cercana

Hiroki no estaba muy convencido de las actitudes de Akihiko hacia el.

-bien estamos solos ¿Qué hiciste con Misaki?-pregunto Hiroki

-yo no hize nada, tuvo un accidente, esta en el hospital-dijo Akihiko omitiendole el embarazo

-¿estas seguro que no lo ocasionaste tu?-pregunto Hiroki

-estoy seguro que no lo amara no quiere decir que fuera a hacerle algo malo-dijo Akihiko tirándo un cigarro-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?-pregunto el peliplata

-¿y Misaki? No vino a clases-dijo Hiroki pero se le hizo raro que preguntara por su rival, debía sentirse aliviado de que no iba a estorbarle mas pero algo dentro de el le decía que algo malo le paso a Misaki

-se va a quedar con un amigo-mintio

-esta bien-decidió disfrutar de Akihiko primero dejo que Takahiro se interpusiera pero cuando se caso el había conocido a Nowaki e intento olvidarlo y en ese lapsus entro otro Takahashi y ahora no iba a desaprovecharlo. Akihiko lo beso y Hiroki se dejo hacer

Ijuuin se fue tranquilo del hospital, sabia que Akihiko no se atrevería a visitarlo despues de que le aviso que a sabia que estaba viendo a alguien, solo faltaba averiguar con quien, se cito en su departamento con el invesrtigador privado que le tenia mas información.

-¿Qué me tienes?-pregunto Ijuuin

-esto-le enseño unas 4 fotografias pero solo se veía a Akihiko hablar con alguien y la escuela de ,Misaki

-haz echo un buen trabajo sigue investigando-dijo Ijuuin dándole un cheque

-gracias sensei, me tendre que acercar mas para investigar de quien se trata-dijo el detective

-si pero recuerda que no deben verte-dijo Ijuuin

-descuide llevo años en el negocio se como hacerlo-se dieron la mano y el investigador salio del departamento, mañana Ijuuin iria a Marukawa para ver lo de su editora y despues pasaría a ver a Misaki

Todou le platico que a la salida de la escuela llego Akihiko buscando a alguien aun no iba a decirle el nombre del profesor pero estaba seguro que algo hay entre ellos porque escucho al profesor mencionar a Takahashi

-eso es interesante, debemos investigar de quien se trata-dijo Aikawa sin saber que Kyo

-creo que lo mejor es que terminaran Misaki no podía seguir, Usami es muy controlador ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta?-pregunto Todou

-recientemente lo note, es muy celoso, sobre todo por Ijuuin sensei que le delcaro la "guerra abiertamente"-dijo Aikawa pensativa

-si también lo es conmigo pero no le importo y seguimos viéndonos ¿sabes en que hospital esta Misaki?-pregunto Todou

-si, despues de comer te llevo-, creo que entre mañana y pasado llega el hermano de Misaki-dijo Aikawa y Todou no estaba sorprendido estaba seguro que Takahiro estaría preocupadísimo por su hermano pequeño no tenia el gusto de conocerlo pero lew hubiera gustado que fuesen en mejores circunstancias

Despues de comer llevo a Todou con Misaki para que lo visitara igual y escuchando que su mejor amigo estuviera y despues su hermano eso le daría animos para despertar, pagaron la cuenta y la peliroja manejo hacia el hospital, sabia que Misaki estaba solo porque Ijuuin le mando un mensaje diciéndole que tenia cosas que hacer.

En el hospital

Naoko ya se había retirado y Nowaki estaba haciendo sus actividades, cada media hora si podía checaba a Misaki que seguía sin ganas de querer despertar y eso preocupaba al doctor.

Misaki estaba soñando, soñaba que estaba en un hermoso departamento, el estaba en la cocina, dos pequeñas niñas le gritaban "mami mami ¿a que hora llega papa?", en eso la puerta se abre y entra Kyo mientras las pequeñas coren a recibirlo

-llegas temprano-Misaki se acerco para besar su mejilla

-Sali temprano, pedi permiso, ya entregue el numero de hoy de mi nuevo manga-dijo Kyo y se sentaron a cenar en familia…

Misaki mostraba un sonrisa lo cual sorprendio a Nowaki, quiere decir que el menor esta soñando y que el sueño era lindo, cuando salía del cuarto ve que estaba Aikawa con otro muchacho de la edad de Misaki

-Aikawa buenas tardes-dijo Nowaki

-buenas tardes Dr Nowaki, el es Todou un amigo de Misaki, se quedara esta noche con el-dijo la pelirroja

-eso esta bien, Misaki no tiene porque estar solo-dijo Nowaki y ambos se sonrieron y los dos entraron a ver a Misaki, Todou se preocupo al verlo en ese estado, no lo merecia, al menos no tenia el monton de tubos conectados en el cuerpo como en las películas.

-vas a estar bien Misaki, pagara por todo-murmuro Todou.

Continuara


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo 10: Me fui porque no encontré razones, te juro que a muerte lo intente_**

Esa noche Todou quiso quedarse con Misaki y Aikawa se fue a casa a descansar, el castaño tenía que poner de su parte para despertar y esperaba que por lo menos la visita de su hermano le dará las fuerzas y también esta Ijuuin ¿Qué clase de relación tendrán después?

Takahiro su esposa y su hijo estaban en el avión rumbo a Tokio, la llamada de jefe de Misaki lo dejo muy preocupado y aunque Akihiko fuese su mejor amigo y estuviese abusando de su hermano no lo iba a permitir, se hubiera negado a esa relación desde un principio, pero temía que Misaki se encaprichara con el peli plata y cometiera una tontería mayúscula.

-¿Isaka te dijo algo más?-pregunto Manami, el bebe estaba durmiendo

-no solo que tuvo un accidente y que fuera lo mas pronto posible-dijo Takahiro

-estara bien Akihiko lo ama jamas lo lastimaría-Manami trataba de converserlo

-por su propio bien espero eso-dijo Takahiro

Por su parte el investigador no había podido sacar información sobre quien era el otro hombre con quien se veía Akihiko, le dejo una copia de fotos al mangaka

-la escuela de Misaki-murmuro Ijuuin notando el edificio de atrás, es posible que su amigo Todou supiera de quien se trataba y con otra alias subio la nota y sabia que pronto estarían en los periódicos.

En el departamento de Miyagi

-¿accidente?-pregunto Hiroki

-si tuvo un accidente al parecer es serio, esta en el hospital-dijo Miyagi

-¿Cuál es el diagnostico?-pregunto Hiroki preocupado

-aun no se sabemos no nos han dicho todos los detalles, Todou su amigo fue quien me lo dijo-dijo Miyagi y Hiroki se acordó de las palabras de Akihiko "no va a dormir hoy en la casa" su rostro se puso serio ¿acaso fue capaz de lastimarlo?

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Miyagi, quizo acariciar su mejilla pero su celular suena y v eel nombre "Shinobu" -maldicion- contesta- ¿Qué quieres?-gruño

-¿estas en tu computadora? ¡tienes que ver esto!¡le exigere a mi padre que lo despida!-dijo Shinobu

-¿de que diablos estas hablando?-pregunto Miyagi

-metete a twitter y en tendencias busca a "Usami Akihiko"- dijo Shinobu el cual un amigo le habían pasado el chisme y el quizo enseñárselo a Miyagi para que dejara de defenderlo

-espera-dijo Miyagi tomo su ipad y empezó a teclear

-¿Qué ocurre?-Shinobu perfectamente reconoció esa voz

-¿Qué hace el ahí? ¡voy para allá!-dijo Shinobu

-¡no Shinobu!-no alcanzo a gritarle porqu el pequeño rubio ya había colgado

-creo que debería irme-dijo Hiroki

-espera-empezó a buscar y aparecieron unas fotografías primero eran Hiroki y Akihiko hablando afuera del colegio, después se estaban besando y empezó a leer comentarios como "Akihiko infiel" "deberían irse al infierno por infieles" "ojala y Misaki lo deje" no era sorpresa que todos conocieran a Misaki pues en una premiación hizo pública su relación y en parte también lo hizo para que Takahiro dejara de molestarlo.

-¿me puedes explicr esto?-pegunto Miyagi y Hiroki vio las fotografías

\- -termine con Nowaki y Akihiko quiere estar conmigo-dijo Hiroki

-¿el es tu gran amor?-pregunto Miyagi sin creerlo

-si, éramos vecinos de niños y nunca dejamos de tener contacto-dijo Hiroki

-¿y porque estabas con Nowaki? Ambos muchachos deben estar sufriendo por esto-dijo Miyagi

-solo espero que el loco de tu novio no hable con su padre-dijo Hiroki

-si no hablan de todas formas va a enterarse Akihiko es una persona publica y esto no beneficiara a la escuela-dijo Miyagi

-me voy antes de que llegue el loco de tu novio-dijo Hiroki pues sabia que lo odiaba y que seguramente aprovechara esta oportunidad para que lo corran de la escuela, pero ¿Quién quiere perjudicar a Akihiko? Salió del edificio y le marco a Akihiko el necesitaba saberlo

-¿Dónde estabas? Tengo hambre-dijo Akihiko

-haz tu tu comida, metete al internet y busca tu nombre, tenemos problemas-dijo Hiroki

-¿de qué hablas?- tiro el cigarrillo y agarro la laptop, se metió al internet y vio que las fotografías eran de esa mañana pero la fuente decía "anónimo"

-¿sabes quién quiere hacerte daño?-pregunto Hiroki

-si, si lo se y me las va a pagar-murmuro Akihiko y apago el teléfono

-¡Akihiko!-Hiroki se quedó preocupado por su "pareja" opto por irse a su casa pues no sabe dónde ir a buscarlo

El vuelo de Osaka a Tokio se le hizo a Takahiro una eternidad ansiaba ver a su hermano, Ashina le había echo el favor de hacer una reservación cerca del hospital donde estaba Misaki, además el ya estaba esperándolo con un letro que dice "Takahiro Takahashi" buscaron las maletas y Takahiro se acercó al hombre de traje con su nombre en el letrero

-soy Ashina Kaoru, ¿quieren ir al hospital?-pregunto Ashina

.si, me interesa ver a mi hermano ustedes si quieren vayan al hotel-beso a su esposa

-no, esta bien vamos contigo-dijo Manami

-¡Saki!-dijo el pequeño Mahiro también animado y siguieron a Ashina al coche mientras platicaban sobre Misaki y Takahiro sentía que su enojo crecia contra quien fuera su mejor amigo…

-no te la vas acabar-Takahiro murmuro con rencor.


	11. 11- Aunque alcanzarte me es imposible

Ijuuin estaba saliendo de Marukawa cuando ve el auto deportivo de Akihiko estacionarse, no hizo el intento de correr quería confrontarlo por lo que le hizo a Misaki e inmediatamente Akihiko le dio un golpe en la cara lastimándole el labio , Ijuuin se lo regreso y empezaron a pelearse

-¡metete conmigo! ¡a el déjalo en paz!-grito Akihiko

-asi que aceptas que estas engañando a Misaki ¿Por qué no lo dejas libre?-pregunto Ijuuin

-el y yo terminamos, no me interesa y ese hijo no es mio!-dijo Akihiko

-claro que es tuyo, nunca me hizo caso, siempre te prefirió a ti-dijo Ijuiin sangraba del labio al igual que Akihiko, el investigador de Kyo estaba grabando la escena simplemente quiere dejar mal a Akihiko frente al publico.

En el departamento de Miyagi este hablaba con el director

-lo se si aacabo de enterarme, el estaba en mi casa no se director no se nada al respecto-mintio Miyagi debe de suponer que Shinobu debio decirle a su padre.

-Miyagi piensa en una solución prefiero perder a Kamijou como maestro que a Takahashi como alumno, es muy destacado-dijo el Sr Takatsuki

-si comprendo la prensa aun no sabe de quien se trata-dijo Miyagi dándole apoyo a Hiroki

-tarde o temprano se sabra, es su empleado, ponlo a elegir si quiere a ese hombre o quiere su trabajo-dijo el sr Takatsuki

-si yo hablare con Hiroki y a mas tardar el viernes tiene una respuesta-dijo Miyagi

En marukawa

-¡ya alto! ¿acaso los dos son animales?, Ijuuin entiendo que te preocupa Misaki pero no nececita esto-dijo Aikawa con ayuda de Yokozawa separo a ambos hombres ahora entendia todo Misaki siempre ah sido la manzana de la discordia entre ellos dos.

-no te metas con el mete conmigo, solo recupere a mi primer amor-murmuro Akihiko sorprendiendo a Aikawa

-¿y el monton de promesas que le hizo a Misaki{'-pregunto Aikawa

-no tenían valor, solo estaba con el por Takahiro-dijo Akihiko haciendo enojar mas a Aikawa

Mientras tanto

Todou jugaba con su teléfono entre sus manos, estaba indeciso si hablar con el profesor Miyagi oh no, otro amigo le había dicho de las fotos que circulaba en internet y se acordó de lo que vio el dia anterior

-vamos Todou es el por bien de Misaki si contesta hablas con el si no olvidas el asunto-murmuro Todou y marco el numero de Miyagi

En el departamento de Miyagi, Shinobu ya había llegado y empezó a buscar a Hiroki por el departamento pero se fue antes de que llegara y volvió a sonar el teléfono

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Miyagi, no tenia registrado el teléfono

-hola, tal vez se acuerde de mi soy Todou Shinozuke el amigo de Misaki-dijo Todou mordiéndose el labio

-ah si Todou hablamos en la mañana ¿Qué novedades me tienes?-pregunto Miyagi

-quiero hablar con usted pero no quiero tener problemas con cierto profesor-dijo Todou

-¿ya te enteraste? Mira debemos vernos ¿ubicas el Starbucks que esta cerca del metro?, bien ahí nos vemos-dijo Miyagi

-¡acabo de llegar!-se quejo Shinobu

-puedes esperarme, no tardare-beso sus labios y salió del departamento

-maldito Hiroki-murmuro Shinobu

Hiroki estaba en su departamento observando ls fotografías que lo hacían ver como un "roba novios" y a Misaki como la pobre víctima, solo recupero lo que había sido suyo desde un principio

-contestame por favor-murmuro Hiroki

Mientras tanto

Akihiko sentía su celular vibrar ero no le tomo importancia,Isaka podría usar cualquier excusa como para obligarlo a renunciar

-no perderé mi tiempo aquí-dijo Akihiko y estaba dispuesto a regresar a su casa cuando vio los mensajes de Hiroki, cambio de dirección debe ser urgente porque se habían visto en la mañana.

Todou ya había llegado al Starbucks y había pedido un caramelo machiatto para bajar los nervios los cuales aumentaron cuando vio a Miyagi entrar

-lamento la tardanza-Miyagi se sento enfrente de el, estaban en una mesa

-mi prioridad es Misaki asi que digame una buena razón para no delatarlo con el director-dijo Todou

-por eso no te preocupes, el director se entero ¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunto Miyagi

-los vi hablar a la hora de la salida y aparte se besaron-dijo Todou

-mira dame unos días y hablare con Hiroki porque el director quiere despedirlo-dijo Miyagi y Todou bebio de su café

-Misaki no tiene unos días, ni el ni su bebe-dijo Todou

-¿que?-pregunto Miyagi sorprendido

-parece que Akihiko quiere ocultar a su hijo, Misaki esta embarazado y yo supongo que por eso Misaki esta en el hospital-dijo Todou

-¿crees que Akihiko provoco el accidente?-pregunto Miyagi

-si asi que sugiero que deje de proteger al profesor y piense en Misaki-dijo Todou

-descuida no tendras problemas-dijo Miyagi aun procesando la información ¿Hiroki seria capaz de separar una familia? Parece que no lo conocía realmente

Mientras tanto

Ashina llevo a Takahiro al hospital, al mayor le estaba latiendo el corazon con fuerza no sabia lo que iba a encontrar o si Akihiko estaría con su hermano oh si estaría solo, había muchas piezas del rompecabezas sin armar y tenia miedo de lo ue fuera a encontrar…

Continuara


	12. Me Fui porque no encontré tus huellas

**Capítulo 12: Me Fui porque no encontré tus huellas después de esperarte me rendí**

Ashina llevo a Takahiro al hospital, al mayor le estaba latiendo el corazon con fuerza no sabia lo que iba a encontrar o si Akihiko estaría con su hermano oh si estaría solo, en recepción vocearon a Nowaki y a Tsumori quienes eran los encargados de la salud del menor para dale un informe detallado a su hermano mayor.

-¿atropellado?-pregunto Takahiro sin ceerlo

-asi es ah estado inconsciente desde entonces, esperamos que con su llegada, Misaki despierte-dijo Nowaki

-¿puedo verlo?-pregunto Takahiro

-si es por aquí, estuvo un amigo de Misaki aquí pero ya se fue-dijo Nowaki, Tsumori regreso a sus rondas y Nowaki llevo a Takahiro al cuarto de Misaki

-mi hermanito-murmuro Takahiro acercándose mas al menor, cuando sus padres fallecieron juro cuidarlo y protegerlo, siente que les fallo.

-doctor ¿se pondrá bien?-pregunto Manami

-yo espero que si, su cabeza no resulto tan lastimada como la espalda y el bebe esta bien-dijo Nowaki

-¿bebe?-pregunto Manami y al parecer Takahiro estaba metido en sus pensamientos que no lo escucho y Nowaki alejo a Manami de la cama

-si, el hijo es de Akihiko tiene un mes con exactitud-dijo Nowaki

-yo esperare a que Misaki se lo diga a su hermano-dijo Manami

-es bueno saber que Misaki tiene familia que se preocupa por el-dijo Nowaki

-cuando supo lo del accidente

Mientras tanto

De alguna manera Todou se sintió bien al enterarse que el director no lo sabía por el sino por las fotografías publicadas en las redes sociales, dejara que la dirección se encargue del asunto y Miyagi prometió hablar con Hiroki para que dejara ese asunto de Akihiko por la paz es lo más seguro es que no esté enterado de la existencia de ese bebe y con eso tal vez cambie de opinan para alejarse de Usami y no separar una familia.

Akihiko llego con Hiroki lo veía realmente preocupado y temía que se hubiera enterado del bebe por alguien mas

-¿Qué pasa Hioki?-pregunto Akihiko

-¿Qué te paso en la cara?-pregunto Hiroki acariciando su mejilla

-el estúpido de Ijuuin ¿Qué me tenías que decir? -pregunto Akihiko se sentaron en el sillón

-el director ya lo sabe, lo más seguro es que me despidan-dijo Hiroki

-tu capacidad para enseñar no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso-dijo Akihiko

-si pero si no me despiden lo más seguro es que Takahashi se vaya de la universidad y no les conviene soltar esa cantidad de dinero-dijo Hiroki pensativo

-si conozco a Takahiro querrá llevarse a Misaki de aquí-dijo Usami

-no sin antes reclamarte, no caigas en su juego-dijo Hiroki

-descuida, eres lo más importante para mí, ya no dejare que nos separen-dijo Akihiko besando sus labios

-gracias-murmuro Hiroki

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir hoy? Para que no te quedes solo-dijo Akihiko

-me parece bien, espera, tengo algo mas que decirte-dijo Hiroki

-¿Qué es?-pregunto el peliplata

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Misaki estaba en el hospital? ¿Por qué me mentiste? -pregunto Hiroki

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- quiso tocar su mano pero Hiroki no quizo su contacto, no lo entendia primero lo buscaba y ahora lo rechazaba ¿acaso estará dudando?

-Miyagi me lo dijo porque Todou se lo dijo ¿tu hiciste algo?-pregunto Hiroki preocupado

-¿desde cuándo te preocupas por el?-pregunto Akihiko

\- sigue siendo mi alumno y desconoce nuestra relación ¿oh se lo dijiste? -pregunto Hiroki

-yo no le eh dicho nada, en todo caso sería Ijuiin quien le haya dicho algo-dijo Akihiko omitiendo lo del bebe

Manami fue al hotel para que Mahiro descansara pues el pequeño estaba bostezando y quería jugar con Misaki, Takahiro se quedó solo con su hermano y beso su mano pidiéndole que desperatara, que el va a estar a su lado.

Misaki escuchaba la suave voz de su hermano dándole ánimos, pero Misaki no quería despertar y estar un mundo sin Akihiko , Takahiro sintió que Misaki movia la mano que tenía agarrada, pensaba que se trataba de una alucinación pero Misaki empezó a mover la cabeza y a parpadear, Takahiro soltó su mano y corrió para buscar a Nowaki o a Tsumori

-¿hermano?-pregunto Misaki

-aquí estoy Misaki, no estas solo-dijo Takahiro abrazando a su hermano menor

-gracias -Misaki había empezado a llorar sentía gran alivio de que su hermano estuviera ahí, Nowaki no tardó en llegar y reviso a Misaki, Tsumori llego después sorprendido pues pensaba que Misaki iba a estar más días así y con preguntas comunes su memoria no afecto, Misaki distraídamente acaricio su vientre, Akihiko no consiguió matarlos.

-debes de tener hambre, le dire a una enfermera que te traigan de comer-dijo Nowaki y se hizo un recordatorio mental de hablarle a Aikawa para avisarle, se pondrán contentos todos, donde trabaja Misaki.

En algún lugar de Paris

-¿no crees que debamos regresar? Llevamos un mes y medio aquí, podemos perder nuestros trabajos-se quejó Ritsu

-pero cuando subías a la torre ifel no pensabas en eso-dijo Manasume

-piensa en Kyo debe estar preocupado por ti, es tu mejor amigo-dijo Ritsu

-está bien veré si consigo un vuelo para mañana- agarro su teléfono para prenderlo y entro a Facebook por curiosidad y empezó a ver unas fotos comprometedoras del enemigo de Ijuiin

-¿Qué pasa?-Ritsu se acerco a ver las fotografías

-SI Ijuuin n aprovecha esto, es un tonto-dijo Takano enseñándole el teléfono y Ritsu empezaba a ver las fotografías

-trabaje poco con Akihiko pero nunca pensé que fuese de esas personas infieles-dijo Ritsu

\- hablare con la aerolínea, como solo compre boletos de ida-bufo Manasume molesto la estaban pasando tan bien que no tenían ganas de regresar, le mando un mensaje a Ijuuin

"animo, ire en unos días"

En Tokyo

Ijuuin estaba comprando flores, había pensado en ir y visitar a Misaki nuevamente cuando sintió su celular vibrar

-sin vergüenza-murmuro Ijuuin mirando el mensaje, compro las flores y fue al hospital.


	13. 13-Despues de esperarte me rendi

**Capitulo 13: Despues de esperarte me rendi**

Misaki agradecia el profesionalismo de Nowaki pues no le dijo nada a Takahiro del bebe

-recomendaria que por el momento no viajara-finalizo Nowaki

-gracias doctor-dijo Misaki

-tuviste mchas visitas mientras estabas inconciente-dijo Tsumori,Misaki estaba sorprendido lo esperaba de Aikawa y Todou pero ¿Isaka?

-¿Quién te llamo hermano?-pregunto Misaki

-tu jefe Isaka Ryuchiro-dijo Takahiro acariciando los cabellos de Misaki

Ambos doctores se retiraron para darles a los hermanos privacidad

-¿estara bien?-pregunto Tsumori

-si Takahiro se ve un hermano comprensivo-dijo Nowaki

Con Misaki y su hermano

-¿Dónde esta Akihiko? ¿Por qué no esta contig?-pregunto Takahiro

-hermano, tengo algo que decirte-tomo su mano y el mayor lo sintió nervioso

-dime Misaki- pidio Takahiro

-yo creo que terminamos nuestra relación y además estoy embarazado Akihiko no quiere reconocerlo, pero no me importa-dijo Misaki

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Dónde está Akihiko?-pregunto Takahiro furioso

-yo supongo que en su casa, espera ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Misaki asustado

-lo que debi hacer hace mucho tiempo-la puerta se abre, era Ijuuin con un ramo de flores para Misaki paso a un lado de el, Misaki intento seguirlo pero no pudo

-¡vaya tras el por favor es mi hermano!-dijo Misaki y Kyo no lo pensó dos veces y fue tras su futuro cuñado

-¡Takahiro!.grito Ijuuin y una enfermera le dijo que no puede gritar en un hospital pero no le hizo caso y siguió al Takahashi mayor, lo alcanzo y lo detuvo del hombro

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Takahiro

-soy amigo de Misaki me pidió que te detuviera-dijo Kyo aunque la verdad le gustaría ver el espectáculo desde 1era fila

-¿Quién eres? Aunque mi hermano me lo pida es algo que tengo que hacer ¿por quien dejo a Misaki? Pensé que se amaban-dijo Takahiro

-por quien aun no lo se, soy Ijuuin Kyo el autor del manga que le gusta a Misaki-dijo Kyo

-creo que algo asi me comento en sus correos-dijo Takahiro, al menos estos días Misaki no estuvo solo

-piensa con la cabeza fría Misaki no nececita escándalos-dijo Ijuuin

-tienes razón, sacare primero sus cosas de esa casa ¿me podrias llevar?-pregunto Takahiro

-sera un placer-dijo Kyo le convenia tener al hermano de su lado y fueron hacia el estacionamiento le mando un mensaje a Aikawa diciéndole que Misaki estaba despierto.

Mientras tanto

A pesar de que en los últimos meses dormían juntos Misaki tenia aun sus cosas personales en su cuarto y Hiroki se instalaba con Akihiko, el departamento era grande

-¿no tienes trabajo que hacer?-pregunto Hiroki

-no, estoy buscando editor Aikawa renuncio-dijo Akihiko

-podria ayudarte, soy maestro de literatura no creo que sea tan difícil editar-dijo Hiroki, estaba pensando en las posiblidades de buscar otro trabajo si llegaran a despedirlo y parece que encontró uno junto a Akihiko

Ijuuin se estaciono y Takahiro se bajo del coche, el mangaka lo siguió por alguna razón Misaki temia que su hermano hiciera alguna tontería

Aikawa fue lo mas raido que pudo, le aviso a Todou y este a Miyagi asi ella tratara de mantenerlo calmado mientras Takahiro regresaba

En casa de Akihiko

-¿Qué quieres comer?-pregunto Hiroki mirando el refrigerador

-lo que tu quieras-el timbre sono unas cuantas veces y el pelirrojo fue a abrir, en cuanto abrió la puerta sintió un empujon y vio a Takahiro lanzarse sobre Akihiko y golpearlo en el labio con fuerza

-¡Esto es por mi hermano! ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? ¡pense que lo amabas!-volvio a golpearlo y Hiroki intento separarlos pero salio lastimado -¿por este engañaste a mi hrmano?-

-ya, calmate- Kyo trato de sujetarlo de ambos brazos, a pesar de que Takahiro nunca tuvo mucha musculatura tenia mucha fuerza

-¿tu otra vez?-pregunto Akihiko

-yo estare para Misaki cosa que tu nunca pudiste hacer-dijo Kyo

-¿Qué mas me están ocultando?-pregunto Takahiro

-ve por sus cosas, yo te espero-dijo Kyo y Takairo fue al cuarto de Misaki

-¿estaras satisfecho no? Tienes a Misaki solito para ti-dijo Akihiko olvidándose que Hiroki estaba presente

-¿alguna vez lo amaste? ¿alguna vez te lo dijo?-pregunto Kyo y Akihiko sabia que a su manera Misaki le demostró que lo quería pero nunca le hizo una confesión tan sincera como las de Ijuuin

Takahiro procuro revisar bien el cuarto otra vez ara asegurarse que nada se le olvidara no iba a forzar a Akihiko que estuviese con su hermano por el bebe, el lo apoyaría hasta el final, bajo con dos maletas grandes y una pequeña

-hasta nunca Akihiko, espero nunca volver a verte-dijo Takahiro

-no puedo decir lo mismo-dijo Kyo y salio junto a Takahiro si no antes ver a Hiroki y regresaron al hospital.

Continuara


	14. 14-¿que voy a hacer en esta vida sin ti?

**Capitulo 14: ¿Qué voy a hacer en esta vida sin ti?**

Mientras tanto en Francia

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tienen vuelo hasta pasado mañana y hable al hotel ya no hay habitaciones-dijo Ritsu y Takano sabia que aquí en Francia no puede usar el nombre de Ijuuin porque no lo conocen, si estuvieran en Japon tal vez pero en Francia seria imposible que lo conocieran

\- comprar los boletos y esperar-se quejo Takano

-¿dos días en el aeropuerto? Jamas vuelvo a salir contigo-se quejo el pequeño castaño. Por la temporada no hay habitaciones casi disponibles

En japon

-acabo de colgar con Ijuuin sensei llevara a Takahiro a su casa, solo saco tus pertenencias-dijo Aikawa Misaki agradeció que su hermano no hubiera estado solo con Akihiko pero no entendia porque Ijuuin estaba haciendo todo esto, volteo a ver las flores, son hermanos

-gracias por estar aquí-dijo Misaki

-descuida tendre unos meses libres-dijo la editora

-¿te despidió Akihiko?-pregunto Misaki levantandonse de la cama Aikawa se lo impidió

-no, yo renuncie antes, no es justo lo que te hizo—acaricio su mejilla

-tampoco es justo que pierdas tu trabajo por mi-dijo Misaki

-no me voy a quedar sin trabajo, si todo sale bien sere editora de Ijuuin sensei-dijo Aikawa feliz

-buena suerte, cuando esta deprimido es difícil sacarlo-dijo Misaki

-pero si estamos junto a el seguirá escribiendo-dijo Aikawa

-creo que cuando salga buscare un regalo para agradecerle lo que esta haciendo por mi-dijo Misaki, una enfermera entro para revisar a Misaki, no tardo mucho y volvió a salir.

-eso esta muy bien, ¡debo avisarle a Isaka! ah sido uno de los mas preocupados por ti-dijo Aikawa

-cuando te conteste pásamelo, quiero agradecerle que haya buscado a mi hermano-dijo el castaño

Habían dejado las cosas de Misaki en casa de Ijuuin, si tiene prohibido viajar lo mas probable es que vaya a quedarse en Tokio

-gracias, no tenias que haber echo nada de esto-dijo Takahiro, ambos hombres se dieron la mano, buscaban algo en común el bien estar de Misaki

-al contrario, Misaki me ayudo cuando estaba deprimido sin animos de seguir dibujando, sus palabras nunca las olvidare además…-hizo una pausa.

-¿ademas?-pregunto Takahiro se había quedado sorprendido por la sinceridad de las palabras de Ijuuin, no quería que Misaki volviera a salir lastimado y menos por una persona que admiraba

-siento algo por el y quiero una oportunidad,no lo lastimare como Usami-dijo Ijuuin

-hablare de esto despues, tengo que ir al hospital, deje a Misaki sin explicaciones-dijo Takahiro

-y yo tengo que ir a Marukawa para ver lo de mi editor y avisarle a Isaka que Misaki despertó-comento el azcabeche mientras salían del departamento, tenían una conversación en espera.

Hiroki curaba el labio roto de Akihiko

-¡juro que voy a matarlo! ¿porque no te mudas yb lo hacemos oficial?-pregunto Akihiko

-¿estas seguro? No quiero traerte mas problemas-dijo Hiroki el peliplata acaricio su mejilla

-para nada, al contrario, somos libres, nunca me case con el-dijo Akihiko, Hiroki sentía que le estaban ocultando algo, si no ¿Por qué otra razón Takahiro reacciono de forma violenta con Usami?

Otra persona que también estaba furiosa despues de ver unas fotos comprometedoras, era Harukiro, claramente la otra persona que estaba besando Usami no era Misaki y eso que apenas el año pasado dieron su relación publica y el padre de ambos acepto la relación porque veía que Misaki le hacia bien a su hermano.

-nunca debi quitar mi dedo del renglón-penso Harukiro, pensó en ir y visitar a su hermano

Una enfermera le había llevado a Misaki de comer, tenia hambre y ahora debe alimentarse mejor que antes, había hablado con Isaka por teléfono y le dijo que su trabajo seguía ahí y en la noche

algunas condiciones

-me alegro que el medico te deje salir mañana, por el golpe en la cabeza pensé que te iba a dejar otro dia mas-dijo Takahiro

-dijo que nos iba a poner algunas condiciones-dijo Misaki, Aikawa regreso a Marukawa al parecer será la editora de Ijuuin Kyo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Takahiro

-no lo se, trabajar hasta donde mi embarazo me lo pérmita, no nececito a Akihiko o su dinero nunca estuve con el por esas razones-dijo Misaki y Takahiro le había enseñado también no depender en los demás

-me gustaría que regresaras a Osaka conmigo para que pudiéramos cuidarte pero veo que tienes buenos amigos-dijo Takahiro

-si últimamente Ijuuin sensei se ah portado bien conmigo-dijo Misaki y Takahiro había hablado en plural por Aikawa, Todou y su jefe y eso le daba sospechas a que Kyo era correspondido.

-si no encuentro un empleo aquí regresaremos a Osaka pero estare al pendiente de ustedes-comento Takahiro

-gracias hermano-se abrazaron con fuerza, Takahiro saco una bolsa, era pay de fresa, el favorito de Misaki

-no me dejan meter comida al hospital, cometelo rápido-dijo Takahiro

-¡gracias!-dijo Misaki y mas feliz comio su pastel, si no hubiera ocurrido el accidente le iba a deci a su hermano y sabia que tenia el apoyo de sus amigos.

En marukawa

-pense que se iba atardar un mes mas-dijo Aikawa mientras estaba con Ijuuin en el asensor, iban a la oficina de Isaka.

-yo también pero en tres semanas es el limite de entrega y me olvide de ese detalle por Misaki-dijo Kyo

-el ya me advertido de unas cosas suyas, cuando se deprime-dijo la peliroja

-ah eso si, no son de mis mejores días-dijo Ijuuin y llegaron al piso de Isaka

-hola, el presidente los está esperando-dijo Ashina

-hazlo feliz en las noches para que no se desquite con nosotros-bromeo Aikawa guiñándole el ojo pero ya no pudo seguir diciéndole mas porque Kyo la empujo adentro de la oficina donde Isaka estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-nunca me equivoco-murmuro

-¿Qué noticias hay del pequeño?-pregunto Isaka sonriendo

-lo dan de alta hoy en la noche, esta preocupado por su trabajo-dijo Aikawa

-tendra su trabajo intacto, nbuscare la forma de que no se crucen, el rumor se corrió rápido ninguno de los editores quiere trabajar para Akihiko

-se lo merece es un canalla-dijo Aikawa

-ese no es el punto de nuestra reunión, como en tres semanas tenemos que sacar el numero nuevo de Ijuuin sensei a la venta seras su editora permanente-dijo Isaka

-gracias señor, es la mas eficiente en su trabajo-dijo Kyo

-me halagan, solo hago mi trabajo-dijo Aikawa sonriendo

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa y revisamos mis escritos? Las pertenenencias de Misaki también están ahí-dijo Kyo

-me parece muy bien, gracias director-dijo Aikawa y fueron al departamento de Ijuuin

Continuara…


End file.
